


Safe Haven

by 4Kennedy



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley cherishes the comfort they offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'comfort'.  
> Betaread by lanalucy

“I love Sunday mornings,” Amanita said, eyes still closed and mouth smiling widely. She stretched and scooted until her naked body was pressed up against Nomi’s. They wrapped their arms around each other and sighed happily. 

Nomi responded, “Me too,” and placed featherlight kisses on Amanita’s forehead. “I slept like a log.”

“Did someone wear you out last night, baby?” Amanita grinned. Just thinking about what they’d done - the passion they’d shared - was turning her on again. As a matter of course, Amanita let one hand snake its way down Nomi’s body. She caressed Nomi’s mons pubis and teased the inside of her thighs, trying to coax them open.

But Nomi didn’t react - instead staring at something Amanita couldn’t see. 

“Who is it, baby?” Amanita asked, understanding.

“It’s Riley, she’s crying.” Nomi sat up. “Was it another nightmare?” she asked Riley, pulling back the blankets and patting the space next to her. “Come here.” 

Riley just nodded and continued sobbing while she stripped off her clothes. A small “thanks” was all she whispered when she got into bed, snuggling close.

“We got you,” Nomi assured her. It wasn’t the first time Riley had appeared distressed like that. She knew that for Riley the love and warmth Nomi and Amanita shared was a safe haven. Riley cherished the comfort it offered and was always ready to give something in return.

“I know,” Riley answered when her hand joined Amanita’s as it resumed its ministrations.

The End


End file.
